I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field infant products and, more particularly, to a bottle holder system and apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art
Conventional baby bibs are typically used to affix around a baby's neck to keep food, liquids, spit-up and other messes off the baby and the baby's cloths. Certain attempts have been made to attach a bottle to a bib to hold the bottle in proximity of a baby's mouth. However, these bibs include attachments that hold the bottle generally flat or parallel against the bib requiring a care-giver to hold the bottle at a proper angle so that the baby can feed from the bottle. These bibs typically do not allow a hands free feeding option to the care giver using the bib.